


uptown girl plays in the background

by flyingroses121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1k, Fluff, Gen, Post Canon Events, just best friends hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Richie comes over to help Stanley with math, but that isn't the only thing he ends up helping him with.
Relationships: Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Kudos: 8





	uptown girl plays in the background

**Author's Note:**

> richie and stan are best friends change my mind

Stanley took a deep breath as he attempted to do the math problem again. Each time he had even attempted it, he had tossed his pencil into his windowsill that sat right above his desk. Approximately four pencils sat on that windowsill, mocking him as he tried to do the problem.

He looked back to his notes, trying to make sense of what the teacher had given him. Mrs. Carlisle did her best to explain the notes, even giving them templates to write on while she lectured, but he just… didn’t get it. Geometry just didn’t click right in his head.

As much as Stanley wished he could be good at it, he just wasn’t.

“Stanley!”

He turned sharply around when he heard his father’s voice echo through the house. “Yeah?”

“Your friend is here.”

Stanley’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No one had asked him to meet up today, nor did he arrange anything with anyone. The only possible outcome would be…

He walked out of the room and to the railing of the stairs to see Richie, leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen and talking about nonsense to his mother. “Rich?”

Richie stopped talking when he heard the nickname, looking up to see his friend at the railing. “Dude, hey! Can I come up?”

“Yeah, of course, come up.” He gestured up the stairs with his hand and turned to go back into his room.

Richie turned back to Stanley’s mother. “Nice to talk to you, Mrs. Uris! I’m gonna bully your son now.” He said with a sly smirk, earning a small laugh from her.

Stanley gathered the pencils from the windowsill and sat back at his desk chair. He was putting them back in the cup on the corner of the desk when Richie walked in and closed the door. “She asked me if I was staying for dinner, am I over here that much?”

“You are. What are you doing here?” Stanley turned to Richie and pulled the other chair off the wall and toward him.

“Mrs. Carlisle assigned homework, so I’m here to help you. I know you’re shitty at geometry, and I feel like you could use the help.”

Stanley’s eyes widened slightly as he spoke. “You came to help..?” He said, his expression soft and voice quiet.

Richie smiled and nodded. “Yeah. You’re my best friend, dude. I’d help you with anything.” Richie sat in the chair and scooted close to Stanley. “Oh this is pussy shit. Gimme that pencil.” He grabbed the pencil that Stanley was holding and started to write on his notes.

“Guess I’m a pussy.” Stanley said in a sarcastic tone.

Richie snickered and stopped writing, looking to Stanley with playful eyes. “I’m glad you’ve come to terms with yourself, Stanny.”

They smiled and laughed with each other before Richie started to write again. Stanley watched him write small annotations on his notes, nodding as he read the words. “What are these for?”

“It’s what I use to remember certain things with this formula. Like, b side is Eddie, because it’s shorter than the rest of the sides.” A smirk played on his lips as he spoke.

Stanley rolled his eyes. “You are head over heels, Tozier.”

“We’re not talking about that.” Richie used the eraser of the pencil to gently hit Stanley on the forehead. Stanley flinched and shook his head with a sigh, eyes going back to the notes Richie was writing.

Once he was done, he handed the pencil back to Stanley. “Try it now. If you get it wrong, I’ll show you what you did.” He sat back and straightened out his button up he had on over his t-shirt.

Stanley nodded and tried the problem once again with the new notes. Surprisingly, it came easier to him that it did the last five times he tried it. When he was done, he moved the paper towards Richie to let him see.

Richie leaned forward and inspected the problem, eyes scanning down the paper slowly. “You did it right! Nice job, dude.” He moved the paper back to Stanley and smiled at him.

Stanley’s eyes flew open in surprise. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I’m surprised too.” Richie said with a small laugh. “Dude, you are so bad at math.”

Stanley rolled his eyes. “I’m bad at geometry, not math. I can do algebra perfectly fine.”

“Aw, Stanny-Wanny scared of shapes? Are the shapes gonna… eat you?!” He reached out and grabbed his shoulders with clawed hands, shaking him from side to side.

“Get the fuck off-” Stanley wiggled away and slapped at Richie’s arm, but not without a smile.

Richie laughed softly and sat back in his chair. “I’ll look over the problems you finish as you go, that cool?”

“I’d like that.”

After about an hour, they had finished everything. Stanley let out a sigh as Richie checked his last problem, resting his chin in his hand. “Did I get it?” He asked as Richie put the paper down.

“Sure did! Good job, dude.” He gave him a smile and shifted in his seat. “You okay, by the way? You seem off.”

How did he pick up on that? Stanley hummed and started to put away his math papers. “I guess so.”

“You wanna talk about it..?” Richie offered, moving a little closer to him.

Stanley put his folder and notebook aside before sighing deeply. “I have a crush on Bill.”

Richie blinked a few times, trying to process what Stanley had just said. “You what?”

Stanley huffed and turned to Richie, crossing his legs in his seat. “I have a crush on Bill. And I don’t know what to do.” He started to mess with one of the buttons on his button up, something he had started doing out of nervous habit.

“Well… at least we’re kind of in the same boat. We both have a crush on one of our friends.” Richie replied as he turned to Stan.

“Yeah, I guess.” Stanley took a moment before speaking again, quieter than before. “Do you think he likes me back?”

Richie pursed his lips, shaking his leg up and down. “Only one way to find out, right?”

Stanley looked up at him and shook his head. “I don’t want to today.”

“Fair enough.” A pause. “Wanna know what I think?”

“You can think?”

“Really, though!” Richie’s legs flew down as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. “Do you want to hear what I think?”

Stanley crossed his arms and thought for a moment, focusing on the part of the floor where the wall met the doorframe. “Fuck it. Tell me what you think.”

“Okay.” Richie tucked one leg under the other before starting. “I see the way Bill looks at you. I see him look at you, smile, and write something in his book. I see him write for an hour straight, only stopping when he looks at you. I see him laugh right after you laugh. You’re always the first person he looks at when we laugh. He draws pictures of birds just to give to you. He sits in the hammock with you and lets you read his unfinished work. I got hit in the face when I tried to read something before he was done with it.”

Stanley looked up, eyes soft, eyebrows furrowed. “Where are you going with this?”

“I’m saying I think he likes you too, Stan. I think my proof is pretty solid, too.” Richie smiled, drumming on his knee to fill the silence.

A smile slowly spread across Stanley’s face. “Thanks, Rich.” He said, voice soft.

“No pro-”

A loud knock sounded on Stanley’s door, causing them both to jump and look at the door. “Yes?” Stanley said just as the door opened.

Stanley’s father stood on the other side, hand on the door handle. “Dinner’s done. Wash your hands before you come down.” He left the door open as he turned away and walked back downstairs.

Stanley looked to Richie and smiled softly. “This conversation never happened.” He said just before standing up.

“You wish, urine.” Richie replied, following close after Stanley.

Stanley balled his hand into a fist and punched Richie in the chest. “Behave yourself. Dinner is stressful.”

Richie coughed and nodded, giving a thumbs up with his smile. “Right, yeah. Cool. Thanks for the air pressure check.”

Stanley nodded, smiling. “Anything for you, trashmouth.”


End file.
